starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__ Bienvenido Hola, Zeist Antilles, soy KSK, el administrador de esta wiki de Star Wars. Quisiera darte la bienvenida y agradecerte el esfuerzo que estas realizando para hacer de esta una gran enciclopedia de Star Wars. --KSK 16:13 19 nov 2006 (UTC) Especies e idiomas en minúscula Saludos, he visto que has realizado correcciones poniendo en minúscula nombres de idiomas y de especies. Siempre me ha parecido que figuran en mayúscula porque se ha quedado así al traducirse. Es un anglicismo vaya, y esta bien puesto como tú dices. A partir de ahora pondré gungan y todas las especies que vea en minúscula. Pero tengo una duda, se trata de Jedi y Sith. En los títulos del Episodio III y del VI me parece bien que vayan en mayúscula, pero me ha llamado la atención que incluso un robot que ni siquiera está registrado cambia "jedi" por "Jedi" y sith por "Sith" en todas partes. A mí me parece que deberían ir en minúscula salvo casos especiales, pero parece que el resto de wookipedistas (incluídos los de otros idiomas) no piensan lo mismo. ¿No se aplicaría también la regla del gentilicio y por eso van en mayúsculas en inglés? ¿Es la excepción que confirma la regla? Bueno, y hablando de robots ese que te digo y entró esta semana cambió también "wookieficar" por "wikificar", cargándose la categoría de esos artículos. ¿La próxima vez si toca lo dejamos como estaba antes? Gracias.--Palpatine81 07:13 27 ene 2007 (UTC) PD: también tengo duda en "Galaxia". Como sólo hay una galaxia (la que está lejana, muy muy lejana) ¿se pone en mayúscula o en minúscula? Y cuando algún texto pone galaxias, aunque la saga se llame "la Guerra de las Galaxias" se sustituye de todas formas por galaxia en singular, ¿no? Por ejemplo en el artículo del Sabacc decía que se jugaba en muchos casinos de las galaxias, y puse de la galaxia en singular. --Palpatine81 07:27 27 ene 2007 (UTC) :Gracias por la información de "Algunas Reglas Generales" para traducir a español textos de la saga y por contarme lo del bot. A partir de ahora pondré siempre Jedi y Sith con mayúscula y lado oscuro, reverso tenebroso y todo eso con minúscula siguiendo el convenio. Me parece que muchos novatos como yo deberían saber esa información, así que si os parece podríamos ponerla en "Ayuda", página actualmente vacía. --Palpatine81 23:39 27 ene 2007 (UTC) Mustafar Por cierto, muy interesantes los datos y pormenores científicos de Mustafar que has aportado. No sabía que el planeta tuviera esas características. En la discursión sobre el tema me ha entrado otra duda estilística: Lado Oscuro y Reverso Tenebroso, si irian con mayúsculas o no (lo pregunto porque yo lo puse con mayúsculas y me lo rectificó un robot). Si hay un convenio o consenso respecto a ortografía en Star Wars Wiki en español estaría bien que yo y otros lo conociésemos, saludos. --Palpatine81 07:58 27 ene 2007 (UTC) :Tienes razón con que hay que intentar adecuar la Guerra de las Galaxias al mundo real. Mi novia dice que Star Wars no la llama la atención porque es muy fantástico (aunque aún no ha visto todas las películas), cuando a mí me parece todo lo contrario. Vale que es difícil explicar el funcionamiento de una espada de luz, que los disparos de los TIEs se oigan en el vacío del espacio o la gravedad de Alderaan debido a su diámetro, pero salvo excepciones sólo es una historia de aventuras ambientada en el espacio. Es ciencia ficción, pero la mayor parte de lo que ocurre podría ser posible en el futuro en el mundo real. Vamos, que sigue ciertas reglas este universo, no como James Bond que se supone que está ambientado en el mundo actual y hace cosas imposibles como saltar a un avión que cae en picado, montarse y remontar. O como otras sagas que explican todo con la magia y son verdaderamente fantásticas. :Total, que todo este rollo venía por lo de planeta enano. De acuerdo contigo en que así se ponga por coherencia de la saga. Ya respondo en la discursión del artículo, que por cierto leí con atención en cuanto la escribiste y seguro que no soy el único. --Palpatine81 23:56 27 ene 2007 (UTC) Kejim y Senado Hola, te escribo para decirte que el jueves cuando vi que un novato había creado una nueva página sobre el planeta Kejim con un traductor automático me puse a retocarla haciendo el cuadro del planeta con sus datos y todo, y cuando fui a grabar no me dejaba porque tardé bastante y ya habías editado tú antes. Fui previsualizando para cambiar todo en una sola edición y por eso no verias que estaba ya en ello. Cotejé entonces lo que había estado haciendo con lo tuyo respetando tus enlaces a páginas que no existen, pues tú sabrás mejor que yo como traducir nombres tipo "Puesto Avanzado de Kejim" y así lo dejé. Sobre todo pasaba que, siendo un artículo inglés, el traductor se había dejado los últimos tres párrafos. En resumen, que no trataba de corregirte, y perdona si te molestó. Me parece que la discursión en el Senado acerca del nombre corto de esta enciclopedia ha subido un poco de tono. Lamento si te ofendió la forma en la que dije que no me gustaba lo de Alderapedia, pero sinceramente no me convence como a tí tampoco te gusta el nombre Holocronpedia que propuse yo. Y el de KSK, Ewokpedia, pues me pareció muy bueno, quizás porque veía de pequeño los dibujos de los ewoks y me disfracé de ewok una vez y por todo lo que se ha argumentado. Pero vamos, que si los ewoks no te gustan por infantiles "Jar Jar Binkspedia" ni lo propongo... En serio, que estamos en el mismo lado, que llevas más tiempo que yo aquí y que sepas que no tengo nada contra tí y te estimo por tu labor aquí. Por cierto, puse que la región del planeta era "Territorios del Borde Exterior" y no "Borde Exterior" porque se llama así el artículo y para enlazar directamente, igual deberíamos discutir allí si el nombre más usado es Borde Exterior. Saludos. --Palpatine81 00:32 3 feb 2007 (UTC) :De acuerdo, la próxima vez pondré Borde Exterior aunque luego redirija a Territorios del Borde Exterior. :Y usaré el Senado para proponer ideas y no para rebatirlas de manera tajante como dices. Respecto al nombre me parece que ya he propuesto casi todos los que se me pueden ocurrir y lo de rebatir de manera tajante no lo pretendía, aunque seguiré diciendo lo que me parecen los nombres pero midiendo mis palabras, que tampoco soy de la Federación de comercio. --Palpatine81 00:43 4 feb 2007 (UTC) Gunganos, batallas en mayúscula y femenino Hola, tomo nota de que cuando se cita una batalla tiene que ir en mayúscula la palabra Batalla, por ejemplo "...la Batalla de Endor..." (aunque no esté al principio de una frase). ¿Pasa lo mismo con invasión? Lo digo porque estoy con la de Naboo del Episodio I y a veces se pone Invasión de Naboo para distinguirla de otras batallas de Naboo y no sé si va con mayúsculas o minúsuculas. Quería saber otra cosa, lo de gunganos. Aquí en Star Wars Wiki nunca había leído "gunganos" hasta ahora, pero a mí me suena haberlo oído y me gusta. El tema está en que como adjetivo no sé si es gungan o gungano, por ejemplo la ciudad gungan o la ciudad gungana. Supongo que habrás visto la discursión en un artículo de ciudades acerca del conficicto del Battlegrounds, no sé si se llama "Guerra de las tribus gungan" o guerra de tribus gungan o de otra forma especial. Y otra cosa más, hay una nueva categoría llamada varones que se refiere a los personajes de sexo masculino. El dilema está en cómo llamar a la categoría para sexo femenino. Bueno, gracias por leer mis inquietudes, trato de minimizar siempre el número de ediciones y que todos los artículos tengan un estilo uniforme. No uso el word como tú haces, por eso a veces que doy a buscar en internet explorer una parte de un texto me escribe en el propio texto antes de que salga el cuadro de buscar y lío, por ejemplo si busco Anakin me escribe A en el artículo y nakin en el cuadro buscar o algo similar, por eso la ¿A? de hace poco, que no me debí dar cuenta de quitarla. Si estoy haciendo algo mal por favor avisa, gracias. --Palpatine81 11:04 12 mar 2007 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tus aclaraciones, lo de usar indistintamente gungan o gungano pero nunca gungans, lo de poner la Galaxia en mayúsculas puesto que es la Galaxia lejana, muy muy lejana y no la de los Yuuzhan Vong o la que fuera, etc. Pondré Batalla e Invasión con mayúsculas ahora en adelante, si lo hemos decidido por convenio ya se irá enterando la gente nueva que vaya editando (y si alguien objetara se podría discutir). :Lo de los sexos es más complicado, en mi Documento Nacional de identidad pone V M, varón masculino, y en el de las mujeres pone M F mujer femenino. Si se os ocurre a KSK y a tí que poner para las "féminas" cread la categoría y a partir de ahí seguimos los demás. Saludos --Palpatine81 01:01 13 mar 2007 (UTC) Nueva Plantilla de Usuario Hola, he modificado, la plantilla de usuario para que pueda elegirse el color que cada uno prefiera, introduce los nuevos valores |BG1= |BG2= |TXT1= para una correcta visualización. --KSK 18:31 25 mar 2007 (UTC) Hadiss the Vaulted Hola, en el artículo de Poggle el Menor han quitado el apodo de Hadiss the Vaulted, supongo que por no saber traducirlo. Si tú lo sabes podrías ponerlo en español, gracias. --Palpatine81 23:14 29 mar 2007 (UTC) Punto de separación de miles en los años Hola, los de la Wookieepedia se aburren mucho y quitaron los bordes, pusieron lo de que cada vez que se hace una cita tenga un enlace para llevarte a la página del artículo del libro película o juego donde se dijo eso y ahora han puesto separador de miles (coma en inglés) en los artículos de años. A mí me gusta usar el punto como separador de miles siempre en español, pero como aquí no se usaba he seguido la corriente. De todas formas usemos o no el punto como separador de miles hay que crear páginas de redirección para que los que busquen una fecha sin poner el punto la encuentren si es eso lo que decidimos, y si se mantiene lo actual habría que poner páginas de redirección de lo contrario. Me fui en Semana Santa y a la vuelta se puso mi abuela enferma y me paso todas las tardes en el hospital desde hace más de dos semanas, por eso últimamente he hecho pocas ediciones, pero sigo con el proyecto, a ver si la dan el alta pronto y retomo el ritmo, saludos. ---- Hello Hi Zeist Antilles I am from the German Star Wars Wiki Jedipedia.de Are you the same Zeist Antilles, who joinend Jedipedia on April 29? 88.134.69.34 20:20 2 may 2007 (UTC) :*Hello, yes I am. --Zeist Antilles (discusión) 20:22 2 may 2007 (UTC) :*Cool Thank you bye the Way I have greet ( I hope I had say it correctly) you in Jedipedia, I am the User Jango in Jedipedia 88.134.69.34 21:31 2 may 2007 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Zeist Antilles, soy Thejediexile25 (no se si te acordarás de mi). Hace un tiempo atras (Mucho tiempo) me uní a esta wiki de Star Wars, y hice algunos artículos (por ej: Plo Koon) y luego abandoné. Ahora me uní a una wiki del Grand Theft Auto (GTA) con otro nombre (ClaudeSpeed9425) en la que hice 11 artículos. Pero resulta que esa wiki hacia desde el 2005 que nadie editaba ningun artículo. Y nadie respnodia mis mensajes....Quisiera pedirte ayuda (ya que sos el único, practicamente, que habla español y administra una wiki) para saber como hacer que esa wikipedia del GTA vuelva a funcionar. Por favor, estoy desesperado, no se que hacer. Espero tu respuesta en mi pag de usuario: Thejediexile25.Gracias desde ya PD: Te dejo el link de la wiki esta (por si queres verla): http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Ya está Hola Zeist soy thejediexile25, quisiera decirles que ya me respondiero de la wiki del gta, y ya estamos en pleno funcionamiento, todo pasó el mismo dia que me respondieron, muchisimas gracias igual por todo. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) Diseño Hola Zeist Antilles. Respeto a las modificaciones de estilo, creo que las respuestas son las siguientes: *Logo sobre la caja de búsqueda: basta subir la imagen deseada, con el nombre Search_logo.png. Un ejemplo de esa imagen está disponible en el Star Wars en inglés: en:Image:Search logo.png. En estos momentos tenemos un problema con el despliegue de algunas imágenes en los wikis, por lo que los logos en la caja de búsqueda no está funcionando. Esperamos que se solucione pronto. *Otro cambio que puede hacerse para mejorar el estilo es subir un pequeño ícono a . El ícono aparecerá en la barra de dirección del browser. Como ejemplo, el de Star Wars en inglés: en:Image:Favicon.ico (hay que bajarlo al computador para verlo,pero se puede apreciar en la barra de dirección de ese sitio). Si lo cambiaran, te pido que me avises pues algunas veces no se despliega y nuestros técnicos tienen que actualizar el caché desde el servidor :-) *El cambio del fondo y de los colores es un poco más difícil, más que nada porque hay que tener alguna idea sobre hojas de estilo, colores, html, etc. La página principal que controla esos cambios es MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Hay otras páginas que pueden influir, como MediaWiki:Commons.css y algunas que tienen injerencia sobre algunas acciones, con javascript: MediaWiki:Monobook.js Te sugiero especial cuidado con la modificación de estos .js, pues muchas veces generan problemas en el despliegue de todo el sitio. La mayoría de páginas o mensajes modificables se encuentran en . Puedes ver ejemplos en los cuales basarte en la versión en inglés: en:MediaWiki:Monobook.css También te sugiero si deseas hacer cambios mayores, lo discutas con el resto de los colaboradores del wiki. Muchas veces ayuda a solucionar algunos detalles de estilo y siempre queda la satisfacción por haber trabajado en forma comunitaria :-) Un saludo y espero tus preguntas o dudas en mi discusión. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 02:06 15 jun 2007 (UTC) * Al parecer los cambios han resultado. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor no duden en contarme y estaré encantando de ayudarles :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:05 15 jun 2007 (UTC) ¡Ya ví mis mensajes! ---o-ST 22:48 29 jul 2007 (UTC) Gracias Zeist. ¡Wow! Qué impresión. De verdad que es increíble ver el recuadro que te avisa del nuevo mensaje. Bueno, nos vemos luego. Estoy estudiando el punto de vista neutral... ¡Qué La Fuerza Te Acompañe! ---o-ST 22:48 29 jul 2007 (UTC) * Apareció un troll en la sección de club de fans. -o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper 06:01 3 sep 2007 (UTC) Darth Krayt Hola Zeist Antilles, creo que Darth Krayt ya está completo así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tiene ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos completada la personalidad etc.--Manuelin --Manuelin 14:08 16 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo destacado Me gustaría saber si se actualiza la nominación a artículo destacado porque para mí que devería hacerse ya que está un poco desactualizado gracias --Manuelin 21:07 22 sep 2007 (UTC) **Solo quisiera pedirte perdón por lo del mensaje anterior y decirte que lo que pasó fue que me equivoqué al dar al enlace y no me dí cuenta. Gracias --Manuelin 22:22 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Zeis ¿que tal? quisiera preguntarte por si acaso hay un fallo en el servidor porque todas las imágenes que he intentado subir me han dado error al igual que en la Kotor Wiki . Un saludo y gracias --Manuelin 13:48 29 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo de hiperlanzamiento Debido a que está un poco retrasado propongo que este mes esté en hiperlanzamiento Luke Skywalker y otro (Han Solo o Chewbacca) porque estos dos últimos estaban previstos para este mes y no va a dar tiempo. Sería mejor Luke y uno de los otros dos y el otro que quede para el mes siguiente ¿no crees? -- Gracias --Manuelin 17:54 6 oct 2007 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Zeit quisiera preguntarte si se dispone de una era real tal y como ocurre en la versión inglesa. Gracias --Manuelin 18:42 11 oct 2007 (UTC) Flashbacks Perdón otra vez pero quisiera saber si también disponeis de una plantilla para Gracias otra vez --Manuelin 18:51 11 oct 2007 (UTC) **Gracias creía que era en vez de --Manuelin 19:15 11 oct 2007 (UTC) Atraso Hola Zeist Antilles, disculpa por el atraso en responderte, he estado ocupado en otros menesteres. Pese al atraso, siempre es mejor contestar tarde que no contestar :-/ . Como he quedado más desocupado, mi tardanza en responder no debería ser mayor a un día. *En tu mensaje mencionas al interwiki polaco. Si no estuviera ya arreglado, ese tema es necesario comentarlo con Sannse, a quien puedo preguntarle por esa situación. Ella es la encargada de las comunidades más grandes como la de starwars y me gustaría seguir aquí la política del wiki de starwars en inglés. *¿Al parecer el mensaje enviado por correo estaría correcto? Ese mensaje está disponible en MediaWiki:Enotif, pero las variables no se ven tan distintas a las de w:c:starwars:MediaWiki:Enotif body *Para saber si hay usuarios títeres, puedes enviarme los nombres de usuario a mi correo electrónico (generalmente respondo más rápido por ahí y además el supuesto títere no se da cuenta de las sospechas). Mi respuesta sólo puede ser confirmativa o negativa sobre el sockpuppet, las políticas de Wikia no permiten la revelación de datos personales, incluyendo IPs. Un saludo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 04:27 20 oct 2007 (UTC) : ¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí para actualizar MediaWiki:Enotif body, dejándolo un poco más "sano", este mensaje lo he probado y al parecer todos los enlaces y mensajes aparecen bien cuando te llega un correo electrónico. Además, te cuento que el equipo técnico ha creado una nueva herramienta, que permite al equipo comunitario editar fácilmente los enlaces interlanguage. Así que pl: ahora está direccionando al mismo wiki que lo hace star wars en inglés. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 16:30 24 ene 2008 (UTC) Plantilla bookcover hola me gustaria saber si se dispone de una plantilla para gracias --Manuelin 12:20 3 nov 2007 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Zeist Antilles, muchas gracias por darme la información respecto a las páginas especiales, preo sobre todo al enlace de Categoría:Imágenes. Ahora podre ponerle la información de licencia a las imágenes que lo necesiten. Entonces, si no me equivoco, cuando subo una imágen, le doy en editar y le pongo la plantilla de Información, pero en el campo de liscencia, de donde saco un listado de todas las etiquetas posibibles, se cuales son las clasificaciones, pero no sé sus etiquetas, será que estan en Categoría:Plantillas_de_Copyright Me dices y gracias. De nuevo gracias, cada vez aprendo más y con eso mejoraré las aportaciones que haga, otra vez Muchas Gracias.--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 21:16 29 nov 2007 (UTC) Articulo de hipermejora ¿Al final se va a crear una sección para una hipermejora de algunos artículos de calidad pero de extensión reducida? --Manuelin 21:22 5 dic 2007 (UTC) Bots Hola Zeist Antilles, feliz día de los inocentes, oye, me preguntaba sobre los Bots, según yo sirven para cambiar cosas en las páginas que tenemos en la Wiki, si es así, me preguntaba si preguntaba si se puede hacer que un bot haga la tarea de localizar un texto, y según sea el caso corregir su ortografía e inclusive ponerlo entre corchetes para generarle la liga a su página (si es que no la tiene), esto para que no me ponga a buscar por todos lados y cambiar en todas las páginas donde hace referencia. ¿que me dices?--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 01:13 29 dic 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Hiperimpulsor *Perdon Zeist pero creo que el artículo de la Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica está completo y no debería ser nominado a artículo a mejorar (tal y como a propuesto Isaac1986) Gracias --Manuelin 19:24 17 ene 2008 (UTC) **De acuerdo, por si acaso lo he revisado un poco y he subido imágenes --Manuelin 19:50 17 ene 2008 (UTC) *Disculpa por lo de tu firma en el hiperimpulsor, pequeño error jeje--Cade skywalker 19:42 17 ene 2008 (UTC) ** De nada y gracias a ti tambien :D--Cade skywalker 20:10 17 ene 2008 (UTC) Guardia Real Muchas gracias por tu colaboración en el artículo de la guardia real :D. Me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado y estoy de acuerdo en que no llega a artículo destacado (he visto algunos artículos destacados de verdad y son la leche). Por cierto que creo que entre todos ese artículo lo hemos dejado mejor que la versión en la wookiepedia :D pd: perdona, son muchas cosas :_--Darth Yooth 20:39 21 ene 2008 (UTC) Inquisidores Hola Zeist q tal?? no deberias actualizar tatno los artículos de los inquisidores como el nominado a articulo destacado ya que esta acabando el mes y no hay ninguno para el mes que viene. Gracias --Manuelin 12:37 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Bots Hola. Debo confesarte que no sé mucho de bots. Pero estoy contactándome con Chixpy, un usuario de varias wikias, y que tiene experiencia en bots. La idea sería que él nos ayudara, quizás utilizando alguno de los bots que ya utiliza. En estos casos siempre es mejor utilizar una herramienta ya probada en vez de intentar crear una nueva desde cero con los posibles errores que pueda cometer. Te mantendré al tanto, creo que durante la semana tendré una solución. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 12:55 28 ene 2008 (UTC) agregame agregame a adriancobosmartin@hotmail.com creo q ya está listo el articulo de la Jedi Exiliada para que sea articulo destacado. 12:32 24 feb 2008 (UTC) Azul Muy bien, no me había dado cuenta de que el artículo ya tenía la plantilla. Por cierto, la Wikipedia en español tiene una página de Sate Pestage, por si quieres copiarla de ahí en vez de traducir el muy largo artículo de la Wookieepedia.--Jedabak 18:19 16 ago 2008 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, pero no me gusta nada copiar artículos de Wikipedia, (ni de ningún otro sitio), no porque no me gusten sino porque es trabajo de otra/s persona/s y al copiaro aquí se omite su autoria. Aparte que tampoco veo nada de interesante en repetir información que ya está en otro sitio y el trato que se da aquí a los artículos es distinto al de Wikipedia. Si quieres hacerlo tú tan solo avísame para yo poder dedicarme a otra cosa, de momento yo continuo creando artículos de la introducción de Ysanne por orden de aparición en el texto, si quieres hacer alguno o colaborar en tandem conmigo tan solo avísame, un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 18:34 16 ago 2008 (UTC) ::En eso tienes razón, pensé en hacerlo yo mismo desde hace tiempo, pero como bien señalas el artículo no tiene una calidad muy aceptable que digamos. Planeaba crear los artículos de la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant y Delak Krennel, si es que no los tienes listos ya.--Jedabak 19:01 16 ago 2008 (UTC) :::Adelante, son todo tuyos. El artículo de Sate Pestage de Wikipedia no sé si tiene calidad aceptable o no, porque no lo he visto.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 19:15 16 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Hecho y hecho. 2 más por lo pronto, si hay tiempo, pues más...--Jedabak 20:26 17 ago 2008 (UTC) Ossus Por supuesto que puedes participar, pues el artículo fue creado por ti; aún si no lo fuera no habría ningún problema. En un par de minutos pongo en la página de discusión todos los artículos que faltan.--Jedabak 21:12 10 sep 2008 (UTC) Básico Enhorabuena por tu artículo del básico, no sé cómo te dio por hacerlo, pero seguro que era la página en rojo más demandada de Star Wars Wiki. Saludos. --Palpatine81 21:21 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Un saludo Hola, Zeist. Soy un nuevo usuario de Star Wars Wikia. Antes de que me hiciese esta cuenta, tuvimos hace poco una conversación en la página de discusión de sarlacc. Un saludo.Darth Gux 07:43 27 sep 2008 (UTC) Edición en Artículo Destacado ¿Solo o ayudandome un poco?--Precedente 14:25 17 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Y lo que ya puse ahi se puede quedar?--Precedente 20:58 21 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Cuanto falta?--Precedente 16:48 3 nov 2008 (UTC) Diálogo Las plantillas de Diálogo1 y Diálogo2 están revueltas, y otras plantillas de diálogo no se llaman igual que en la Wookieepedia (algo muy confuso, lo sé). Mejor busca en http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Plantillas_de_citaci%C3%B3n la que necesites.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:54 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola soy Mandalore the Great Killer y queria saber por que me acusas de hacer Vndalismo si lo unico que e echo desde que me suscribi es tratar de mejorar los articulos. No entiendo por que la imagen que intento de subir es copyrigth si es directamente de la wookipedia en ingles. espero pronta respuestawww.inbc_@hotmail.com 22:56 2 nov 2008 (UTC) te lo digo yo soy nuevo en esto y no ser llenar la planilla asi que seria de gran ayuda que me dijiera donde me sale la planilla, por que al subir la imagen solo me sale que si quiero cambiarle el nombre y la opcion que dice Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 asi que por favor tengame un poco de pasiencia y espero ayuda gracias. www.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:19 2 nov 2008 (UTC) hola soy yo de nuevo gracias por la aclaracion,solo tengo una pregunta:¿por que cuando subi la imagen Malakprofile.jpg no tube que llenar la tabla? Gracias por todo espero pronta respuesta www.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:57 2 nov 2008 (UTC) saludos Listas *Lo que falta en la primera es que veas si quedo bien o mal *también quiero la segunda ¿o es ser un rompe cocos?--Precedente 17:58 15 nov 2008 (UTC) Era que pusieran que había que hacer allí.--Precedente 18:32 15 nov 2008 (UTC) *Ver las fallas propias a menos que sean muy grandes es difícil pero creo que están todas resueltas.--Precedente 23:11 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Imágenes Hola. Veo que estás colocando mensajes de agregar imágenes en artículos que has creado. ¿Tienes algún problema para subir las imágenes? Si es así yo puedo hacerlo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:02 18 nov 2008 (UTC) *Sólo recientemente (ayer) noté que tu respuesta (Hola compañero, gracias por el ofrecimiento) no afirmó ni negó nada... ¿subo entonces las imágenes? Ya que estamos en esto, ¿tienes planes de que el artículo de Zsinj sea Destacado en el fuuro?.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:28 29 dic 2008 (UTC) :*Ok, comenzaré mañana, probablemente un artículo por día para avanzar pero sin que eso interrumpa las demás cosas que iba a hacer. Entonces las subiré sin plantilla de información para que tú la pongas. Preguntaba lo de Zsinj por si acaso querías que te ayudara con los enlaces en rojo o con el copyedit.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:36 29 dic 2008 (UTC) 5.2 Correcciones de referencias ¿Disculpa, Antilles, se pueden subir imágenes de otra wikipedia, borrando el concepto .xpx? Agradecería mucho tu respuesta ----¿El lado oscuro es mas poderoso?--No.. más rapido, más fácil, más seductor. 02:07 21 nov 2008 (UTC) Cambio de espacio Zeist, asegurate por favor de dejar el espacio despues de Star Wars: en este caso, al no ser ya el nombre del espacio principal es necesario dejarlo, ya que no lo genera automáticamente. 00:45 29 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Bueno, creo que ya hemos solucionado la mayor parte de los enlaces... y hemos ganado con ello unos 60 artículos. Si hay algun nuevo enlace erroneo ya solo es cuestión de irlo solucionando poco a poco. 13:01 29 nov 2008 (UTC) paginas discusión no se porque dices que yo no aporto argumentos yo siempre aporto argumentos por cierto me parece muy fuerte que tu me traslades mi pagina de usuario es mi cuenta y me pongo el nombre que quiero mi argumento esta respaldado por la politca de traducciones y vi la pagina blanqueada por eso revertí la edición ah y peor es trasladar la pagina de un usuario sin su consentimiento. :La página la has trasladado tú, utilizando un nombre de usuario que no te pertenece y que puede estar ya utilizado por otra persona, yo solo la devolví a su nombre original. Si estás acusándome de algo plantealo en el Foro.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:01 8 dic 2008 (UTC) informe urgente de coruscant!! estimado lord: he estado jugabndo al videojuego sw jedi academy. por desgracia, no puedo pasar una parte del ultimo nivel. no quiero convertir tan respetada pagina en un foro vulgar, por lo que si te molesta este mensaje de auxilio, borralo. 1_si sabes como pasar la pared/muralla del comienzo del nivel, cuenta como saltarla. 2_o por lo menos dime cual usuario de aqui conoce o ha jugado el juego. no tenemos mucho tiempo.que la fuerza te acompañe. 17:41 21 dic 2008 (UTC) Redireccionamiento doble ¡Feliz año 2009! creo que el ejemplo que me pones no es bueno porque al crear la página me equivoque haciéndola con dobles comillas. Pero un día nos organizamos y cuando tenga que hacer que una página tenga tres nombres, te pido que te pongas en el MSN Messenger para que me dirijas en el proceso, según yo, creo una página A, en la A le pido trasladar y genero la página B y luego le pido en esta trasladar y genero la página C. al parecer me estas diciendo que página A la redireccione a la C, ¿es así?--Lop-Har Kela 02:16 1 ene 2009 (UTC) :¡Muchas gracias por enseñarme a hacerlo bien! por cuanto tiempo he dejando las cosas mal, por cierto, ya te deje un mensaje en tú página.--Lop-Har Kela 02:26 1 ene 2009 (UTC) Citas Hola Zeist Antilles, no sé bien como hacer esa página con una diagonal, ¿que simplemente se hace como si quisiera hacer una página nueva con ese nombre? ¿como se llega a ellas?, y es que en realidad no sirve lo que puse en la página Star Wars Wiki:Zona de pruebas, es para que la veas tú y otros como KSK o Jedabak y de inmediato se borre, yo espero que ya me digan hoy sus sugerencias para borrarla, pero creo que entonces ya viste, bueno, al respecto, ese es mi plan para mejorar la página de Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día, donde tiene una tabla de contenidos, pero lo interesante es que en ella estoy poniendo una liga a el historías de citas, pero como ya esta muy grande y hay que dividirla, está en secciones, de tal a tal letra (aún no bien definido) cada grupo de letras en una página independiente, fíjate como lo hice. Pues quería pedirte a ti o a ellos, que si me pueden ayudar, para ver como hacemos esto, lo discutimos en un foro o que me dices. --Lop-Har Kela 18:31 10 ene 2009 (UTC) Crear redirecciones Hola Zeist, cuanto tiempo. Feliz año y aniversario de la Wiki, llevamos dos años editando ya. Me parece muy bien su propuesta, así distinguiré los artículos nuevos de verdad de las nuevas redirecciones. Es que alguna vez había visto que al crear artículos nuevos se ponía la Nm y no se me ocurría un caso en el que una página nueva fuese una edición menor. Trataré de acostumbrarme porque la verdad es que es una buena idea. Saludos. --Palpatine81 05:47 14 ene 2009 (UTC) mltimedia... queria preguntarte si sabes si se podian agrefar datos multimedia a esta wiki, ya que queria colocar las canciones de john williams y sonidos conocidos de las pelis. y queria agradecerte tus consejos. Imagen Hola Zeist, perdona pero porque me enviaste las instrucciones de subidas de imagenes???? *Muchas gracias Zeist, tendre ya mas cuidado con las imagenes que suba, perdona si te eh causado alguna molestia, pondre esta informacion en mis demas imagenes, y un favor puedes checar si ya esta bien la imagen de Rotta que eh subido?. Te agradeceria mucho que lo hicieras. *Nuevamente muchas gracias Zeist, y por ultimo tengo esta duda, en la informacion de una imagen no relacionada con starwars se puede usar la plantilla fair use??? igualmente tengo la duda de como se puede volver uno administrador de esta wiki. Saludos Imagenes Eh Zeist, podrias decirme lo que hecho mal para me quites las imagenes que puse, por que las quitas? que hecho mal? que le has hecho que ya no se ven? se que eres tu porque me avisa el msn. Bueno espero respuestas pronto. Gracias. El comentario anterior es obra de , quien olvidó u omitió firmarlo. Disculpas en primer lugar, me quería disculpar contigo y con ksk por mi mje. de ayer. lo que pasa esque me altere mucho, ya que ustedes me habían dicho que no era un buen trabajo el mío el de crear articulos con solo una misera oracion y una tabla incompleta. por eso me encarge en el articulo del juego 'jedi power battles' a colocarle los personajes,los niveles,los planetas,los enemgos,los droides,y otras cosas mas traduciendolas. lo que no sigo entendiendo -y lo digo amablemente- es como se me fue borrado y se dejó la pagina incompleta como estaba al principio cuando yo l estaba extendiendo y mejorando. Autofrases? Saludos Zeist. Veo que en tu pagina de ususario aparecen varias frases al azar, ¡se ven geniales!, pero, como le haces?, y tambien te pido si me puedes dar tu correo. Gracias y adios. Darkspider 22:24 25 ene 2009 (UTC) disculpas te queria pedir disculpas a ti y a KSK por comportarme asi con respecto al articulo de Jedi Power Battles, y otra disculpas por que descubri que habia ocurrido una falla con la conexión pero ya me ocupe de arreglar el art. quiero aclarar que si debo pagar un castigo por mi anticompañerismo presentado anteriormente l hare gustoso sin regañar. esperando haber arreglado algo. visitadme saludos,te queria invitar a mis blogs: www.skywalkersaez.blogspot.com para ver videos vergonzoos reales de vader www.fotolog.com/skywalkersaez para ver unas pocas fotos del fact file de sw Pregunta Una pregunta, ¿por qué el artículo de Anakin Skywalker está bloqueado sin poder editarse? Zeist, yo coloqué la parte de La Fuerza Desencadenada que no se había puesto, igual que la parte de Ahsoka que pensaba extender. Si leiste el mensaje, por favor respóndeme en mi página de discusión: [Discusión:Lord David| [1 ]]. PS: Por favor respóndame. Con todo Respeto, --Lord David 23:27 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker Vamos por partes: 1-Edité el archivo de Anakin porque estaba quitado de la lista de destacados, y pensé que tal vez pudiera yo ayudar en partes pequeñas que yo supiera, y le coloqué una breve historia de (el videojuego The Force Unleashed, los españoles lo tradujeron: El Poder de la Fuerza, aunque la versión de Wii que tengo yo dice: La Fuerza Desencadenada), y todo eso. Además le coloqué lo de Ahsoka, algo muy breve, y para entonces yo era novato y no sabía hacer citas. Sí, vi su plantilla y la otra de el azuleado de Cyrrious. 2-Sí, vi cuando me la envió, PORQUE YO LEO TODO LO QUE ME LLEGA pero no puede negarme que me dijo que todas mis aportaciones son bienvenidas, si no me cree, aquí tiene: Hola quería enseñarte está plantilla }}|editado activamente por }|editado}}. Como cortesía, por favor no haga revisiones de este artículo mientras se muestre este mensaje, para evitar conflictos de ediciones. Si desea saber quien trabaja en el artículo y cuando comenzó la sesión de revisión, por favor consulte el action=history}} Historial así como la página de discusión. |} Se utiliza en la cabecera de los artículos para indicar que alguien está trabajando en el artículo. Esta colocada en la cabecera del artículo de Anakin Skywalker que estás editando recientemente, '''todas tus aportaciones son muy bienvenidas, lo único por favor ten en cuenta estos avisos.' Gracias, un saludo.'' Usted me dijo que tomara en cuenta esos anuncios, pero que podía editar, así que sinceramente no entiendo su nuevo comportamiento. 3-Un día, como ya debe saber, decidí colocar las aventuras de Plo Koon contra el Malevolencia y todo eso. Y veo que está otra vez el de Anakin, decidí que iba a agrandar un poco más lo de Ahsoka y veo que está bloqueado. Por un momento pensé que hubo un problema, y le escribí. No puede decir que no lo hice: Una pregunta, ¿por qué el artículo de Anakin Skywalker está bloqueado sin poder editarse? Zeist, yo coloqué la parte de La Fuerza Desencadenada que no se había puesto, igual que la parte de Ahsoka que pensaba extender. Si leiste el mensaje, por favor respóndeme en mi página de discusión. PS: Por favor respóndame. Sí, lo lamento, le escribí en el archivo, lo lamento muchísimo, me disculpo. Eso era lo que quería escuchar ¿no? Bueno, yo no sabía que el archivo era viejo, porque en el de discusión normal no había nada. Lo lamento mucho. 4-Le prometo que de ahora en adelante no voy a editar absolutamente nada donde usted haya participado o esté participando, pero, sea o no sea usted administrador las reglas deben ser equivalentes. Y como usted sabe, estoy editando actualmente el de Asajj Ventress, y los demás que podrá ver en mi página de usuario. Sepa que le tengo mucho respeto, y que usted y KSK fueron los que me recibieron muy amablemente cuando comenzé, con todo y eso de que vengo siguiendo esta wiki desde hace un tiempo. Sepa también que siento mucho haberlo ofendido, no era mi intención en lo absoluto con lo de Anakin, (tampoco voy a editar la portada, no se preocupe...) y que sinceramente su comentario me pareció un poco fuerte. Sepa que le tengo tanto respeto como a cualquier usuario de aquí se lo tengo, y que perdone si lo ofendí. Con todo respeto, --Lord David 00:18 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Respuesta a la Respuesta Estimado señor Zeist Antilles: Sepa usted que le tengo mucha estima, y que especialmente a usted porque fue el primero que me recibió, y cuando entré a esta wiki lo primero que me sorprendió es la amabilidad y descensia que se utiliza, por lo menos es mejor que en Wikipedia. Sepa que en ningún momento pensé parecerle a usted pesado u ofensivo, y que perdón si mi comentario no le pareció muy agradable. Sabe que yo soy amigo de usted y de todos aquí, siempre contará con mi apoyo, y sé muy bien que yo igual con el suyo. Con eso no se preocupe, porque sé que nunca voy a hacer nada para perjudicar esta Wiki, como usted mismo lo refirió en el comentario anterior. Sepa que me parece muy bien que se agrande el artículo de Anakin Skywalker, pero creo sinceramente que es un artículo (el único personaje de toda la saga) que se le conoce desde cuando vio a su madre bebé reciennacido, hasta que murió sin máscara todo desfigurado viendo a Luke y una estación mata planetas volando en pedazos. Sepa que estoy dedicando mi tiempo (al igual que usted hizo con ese artículo) yo lo hago con el de Asajj Ventress, y recientemente he editado gran parte traduciéndola del inglés, igual que el artículo del Alto Consejo Oscuro. Por ahora demos muerto ese tema. Sabe usted que yo quiero consultarle una cosa. Sé que usted reside en España, yo una vez fui a España, es un país muy hermoso, cómo no, y lo que más me gustó era que habían muchas cosas de Star Wars. Lamentablemente estuve allá únicamente cuatro días porque iba a un periodo de visita nada más, y tenía otra cosa que hacer en Venezuela. Sabe que yo toda mi vida he estado tras las novelas y comics de Star Wars y las Bandas Sonoras. Con mucho esfuerzo he podido conseguir las bandas sonoras de todos los episodios, menos el del ataque de los clones y la de CLONE WARS, aunque esa no me importa mucho... (pero es STAR WARS al fin y al cabo), y he conseguido cuatro novelas basadas en episodios (en inglés y uno en español) y dos más. Me es muy difícil, y la semana que viene voy a viajar a Estados Unidos, y si fuera por mí, me gastara hasta un millón de dólares en puras cosas de Star Wars. Me voy a quedar dos meses, y acabo de ordenar en StarWarsShop el DVD Una Galaxia Dividida y lo voy a buscar cuando viaje a Miami. Sepa otra cosa, en Cartoon Network, hoy mismo, hace media hora acabo de quedarme con mis ojos frente a una pantalla negra, debido a que mi operador de cable tuvo un problema y estuvo caído como dos días... Los voy a matar sino me vuelven a pasar por lo menos los primeros diez episodios de la serie THE CLONE WARS... Pero no importa, de todas maneras ya me los descargué por iTunes... Bueno, en serio, me gusta mucho que en esta Wiki sepan apreciar el trabajo de los demás, y sepa que le respeto completamente su deseo de editar el artículo del Elegido, que terminó siéndolo al matar a Palpatine. Hágalo como guste, le respeto su decisión. Me gustó mucho conversar con usted y poder discutir temas de importancia. Contácteme en HoloNet cuando lo requiera... Todo Marcha según los Planes... Con todo respeto, --Lord David 22:43 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Encuesta Estimado señor Zeist Antilles: Le invito cordialmente a participar en mi Encuesta Especial para Fans ATTE. 17:36 15 feb 2009 (UTC) Premios Hola, Zeist Antilles. Quisiera preguntarle algo brevemente, como usted y KSK son grandes administradores, quisiera saber ¿cómo se hace para ganar un premio que otorgan ustedes los administradores? El Wookie-Cookie, y los demás. Respóndame, por favor. Con todo respeto, 14:04 22 feb 2009 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hola, Zeist Antilles. Vaya, me doy cuenta que soy el único que le deja mensajes aquí... bueno, en fin. Sabe que en los capítulos de la serie de televisión The Clone Wars, aparece un cuadro con sólo los primeros dieciseis, al igual que con los primeros cinco comics-red y las primeras cinco guías. Sabe que quisiera hacer yo los artículos de las guías y de los comics, y que ya hice desde Blue Shadow Virus hasta Storm Over Ryloth; me gustaría ver cómo se pudiera expandir el cuadro. Gracias por todo, 23:09 23 feb 2009 (UTC) Buenos días, Zeist Antilles Buenos días, Zeist Antilles, he visto todos los artículos de Star Wars Wiki es fenomenal, voy a aportar un granito de arena empezando a leer y escribir algo de este tema, bueno empiezo a hacer ortografía. Muchas gracias.- --Csuarezllosa 17:04 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola Zeist,quisiera saber como se hace para poder poner la informacion biografica,fisica,personal,cronolugica y politica,y tambien las etiquetas del usuario.gracias.--El anakin 22:34 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Dudas sobre spoilers Acerca de Star Wars Legacy, tengo que esperar a que se publiquen números en castellano para crear nuevos artículos o actualizar los ya existentes?--Gonzalo84 22:17 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Normalización Hola Zeist, He observado que el apartado "entre bastidores" algunos lo nombran "detrás de las cámaras" e incluso "detrás de escenas". ¿ No crees que deberíamos corregirlo y utilizar una única expresión para dar más coherencia interna a la wiki?. Luke Morgavi 20:35 25 ene 2010(UTC) Permiso de creacion Tengo una pregunta sobre de crear articulo, voy al grano: quiero crear el mod de KOTF para el juego Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy esperando su respuesta ,Cordialmente 02:44 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Administración Hola Zeist, cuanto tiempo amigo... estamos reconfigurando la cúpula de administración de la wiki. Por ello, se está viendo si es conveniente que sigas siendo burócrata y/o administrador. Pasate por Foro:Elecciones a Administrador para ver si sigues teniendo intención de colaborar y opinar al respecto. Un abrazo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:24 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Políticas Bienvenido de vuelta, Zeist. Traduje varias políticas de la Wookiee hace como un año, pero me parece que me faltaron unas cuantas. En estos momentos estoy ocupado en varias cosas, pero ahora que las mencionas espero tener tiempo a finales de junio para terminar las que faltan.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:50 30 abr 2010 (UTC) :El hecho de que las votaciones estén cerradas no significa que sean inamovibles, por lo que puedes hacer cualquier comentario que consideres oportuno para mejorar las políticas. Si hay el suficiente respaldo, estas serían modificadas ;). --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:19 1 may 2010 (UTC) Fusiones Base Militar Tarisiana me parece mejor y más wikificado (nombres correctos, redacción en pasado) que Base Militar Sith (como dices copiado, además tiene varios elementos de las mecánicas del juego que no son tan importantes... y no tiene redacción wikificada). Sugiero que Base Militar Sith se convierta en una redirección a Base Militar Tarisiana. Biblioteca del Templo es un mal artículo, y Biblioteca Jedi está bien wikificado, habría que redirigir el primero al segundo. Yo uso Categoría:Planetas gaseosos porque en un foro del Hall del Senado o una página de discusión (no lo recuerdo, y me pasé unos minutos buscando sin encontrar nada) comentamos que planetas gaseosos es suficientemente claro, y que gigantes gaseosos podría ser confuso, o algo así. Pero técnicamente ambos términos deberían ser correctos. Podríamos debatir con la comunidad este detalle.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:26 21 may 2010 (UTC) :Criaturas es perfecto, porque en la Wookiee por consenso las llaman criaturas y no animales.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:25 22 may 2010 (UTC) Categoría Citas Hola Zeist ¿qué tal? En efecto, cuanto tiempo. Tiempo de te habías alejado, tiempo que estamos aquí contentos trabajando, tiempo que no pasa en balde, tiempo que nos hace luego falta para hacer cosas, en fin... dejemos las tonterías :D. Pues claro que me he dado cuenta de que falta una categoría para tooodo lo relacionado a Citas. Claro que quiero poner una categoría para ello, si te das cuenta he estado trabajando en crear las páginas de Citas por personaje y lo he dajado porque no sé que nombre ponerle, no le voy a poner Wookieequote, ¿verdad? Por fin ya tengo la primer sugerencia formal. Me suguieres Categoría:Archivo de citas, no está mal, porque no lo dejamos más cortito y lo dejamos como Categoría:Citas, ¿que te parece Zeist? ¿Habría algun problema? Gracias por tu saludo y por tu interés, pensaba que no les interesaba mucho y me iban a dejar hacerlo todo :) y luego me falta tiempo para dedicarle a la wiki :( Bueno ya no más bla bla bla, saludos.--Lop-Har Kela 16:53 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Muy bien Zeist!!! Pues ya dijiste, entonces te dejo esa misión ¿eh? Ayudame creando esa Categoría:Citas y agregaselas a todas las páginas de Citas de personajes que veas hechas. Así como también a la página de Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día. Como ves? Te parece bien? cualquier cosa me dices y gracias por confiar en mi. Saludos!--17:37 4 jun 2010 (UTC) redirexiones hola, tengo algo que decirte, en la página geonosis hay que redirexionar 2 artículos, está la colonia Stalgasin, que poniéndolo en el motor de búsqueda aparece, pero en la página Geonosis aparece solo una sexión pequeña, y escribiendo sala de guerra geonosiana aparece, pero en la página Geonosis no aparece, gracias. Wikiproyecto Hola Zeist, si quieres ayudar en el Wikiproyecto de Obsession podrías hacer la página de Sable de luz de empuñadura curva. ¿Qué te parece? --Lop-Har Kela 15:24 8 jun 2010 (UTC) *Hola Zeist, vi la pregunta que me haces para editar la página del Wikiproyecto de Obsession, luego no tengo mucho tiempo de editar en la Wiki y me quedan cosas por hacer, así que adelante, editalo como si fuera tuyo, eres un gran wikipedista así que lo que hagas estará bien. :) --Lop-Har Kela 17:51 18 jun 2010 (UTC) plantillas Hola, se que esta página de discusión no es para aser preguntas ni para pedir consejos, pero por favor intenta solusionar mi problema si puedes, resulta que e visto la ayuda de edición, la ayuda de imágenes y hasta me e metido en la zona de pruebas para haser plantillas, pero no logro haserlas ni tampoco logro entender como haserlas a pesar de todo lo que e visto, y me preguntaba si podrias mandarme un mensaje o algo más detallado para saber como haser plantillas, ya que si logro saber como haserlas yo creo que podria alludar mucho a la star wars wiki, por ejemplo, la página de IG88 no tiene plantilla ni siquiera tiene imágenes, gracias por escuchar, mi página de usuario es josetoma, adiós. josetomaJosetoma 15:05 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de Maestro Hola, Zeist Antilles, soy Jambier Balista y no tengo ni idea de lo que puedo hacer en esta Wiki la galaxia Hola zeist, tengo una pregunta, la primera es:la sexión sin explorar que aparece debajo del espacio salvaje en la región de geonosis y kamino en los mapas de la galaxia de star wars,¿se podria considerar como las regiones desconocidas del sur? y mi segunda pregunta es: En los mapas de star wars de insider y en el episodio 2 cuando Obi Wan ve donde se encuentra kamino en una computadora en la biblioteca jedi aparece la galaxia como una galaxia de tipo SB (una galaxia sin brazos), pero en el essential star wars atlas aparece como una galaxia con brazos,¿cual seria la forma correcta de la galaxia?, graciaias, y respóndeme escribiendo en esta misma página de discusión si esque puedes, o respóndeme en la página de usuario josetoma, gracias, adiós. Hola zeist, gracias por la información sobre la galaxia, pero respecto a eso, resulta que estoy dibujando un mapa de la galaxia de star wars con los planetas, las especies que habitan en el, etc, y claro, se que e puesto información en el mapa que nunca se a dado, como por ejemplo la posible ruta yuuzhan vong desde su galaxia y las regiones desconocidas del sur, bueno, no afecta en la canonisidad de star wars que aga esto debido a que es un proyecto mio y propio que ago para divertirme, pero para la ubicación de los planetas me estoy guiando por el mapa de la galaxia que aparece en insider, y resulta que ese mapa muestra la galaxia como un disco, y sin brazos, por eso te preguntaba de que tipo era la galaxia, no se si estará bien lo que estoy hasiendo o si las ubicaciones son erradas, después de todo, ese mapa es información oficial de star wars, gracias, adiós. josetoma190.47.107.54 21:31 17 jun 2010 (UTC) 190.47.107.54 21:33 17 jun 2010 (UTC)josetoma190.47.107.54 21:33 17 jun 2010 (UTC) padrinos mágicos hola zeist, perdón por aserte tantas preguntas seguidas, pero te quiero preguntar, ¿ puedo haser una página en la star wars wiki sobre la parodia de Darth Vader en los padrinos mágicos y sobre otras parodias de star wars de los padrinos mágicos?gracias, adiós. 190.47.107.54 22:20 17 jun 2010 (UTC)josetoma190.47.107.54 22:20 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Las opciones que propones son bastante buenas. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier cosa te comento mi experiencia: desde que se creó el mensaje de advertencia, los usuarios tienen más o menos las mismas reacciones: lo ignoran, dejan de participar, o lo toman en cuenta y suben imágenes correctamente. La abrumadora mayoría toman las opciones 1 y 2, y los que ignoran normalmente después de repetidos avisos dejan de participar. Muy pocos usuarios que no atienden las indicaciones realizan ediciones considerables o participan más que unos pocos días, por lo que en realidad no afecta demasiado el trabajo de la wiki. Esto es, los que se quedan generalmente saben subir correctamente las imágenes, los que no lo hacen no se quedan. Obviamente toma tiempo advertir, borrar, etc (como en días pasados con el usuario que subía imágenes de droides de batalla B1), pero tampoco es (me parece) un problema abrumador. Ahora, las opciones: #Tiene potencial, pero francamente las indicaciones me parecen bastante claras como están. Obviamente algunos usuarios no piensan lo mismo... #Aunque con obvias ventajas, tiene una desventaja: los usuarios podrían rellenar los campos con cualquier cosa y nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta si no revisamos todas y cada una de las imágenes subidas. #Independientemente de la decisión que se tome, o aunque no se tome, esta me parece esencial. #La verdad no sé nada de eso, pero he cambiado la skin un par de veces (sólo me gustó la por default) y los únicos cambios que yo aprecié fueron de formato y otros en el momento de editar, pero nada al leer. Pase lo que pase me parece que esto debería llevarse a la comunidad, y que todos los usuarios puedan comentar. Y aunque pueda sonar "malvado" y "antidemocrático", los comentarios y opiniones de los usuarios con experiencia y aportaciones de calidad deberían de tener un peso mayor que los usuarios nuevos o que no siguen del todo las reglas de la wiki.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:50 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Jambier Balista Saludos Antilles,soy Jambier Balista,cazarrecompensas natural de Haruun Kal y por lo tanto sensible a la Fuerza, que quiere dejar su huella y su biografia. Me gustaria que me enseñaras a crearme una buena pagina de presentacion. : :Saludos respóndeme Hola Zeist, muchas gracias por la información de las plantillas, aunque aún no se usarlas muy bien ni tampoco se como poner la imagen, me preguntaba si podrias mandarme las plantillas de los planetas, personajes y vehículos si esque no es mucha molestia. PD: considero que la línea de tiempo de la historia galáctica deberia ser en este momento un artículo de prioridad, ya que le falta muchísima información de la que debería tener, la wookiepedia la tiene completa, adios. respóndeme en la página josetoma, no se muy bien como poner la firma. 190.47.107.54josetoma190.47.107.54 Ejemplos Saludos... Pues gracias, la verdad no le vi mucha necesidad de quitarle lo demás, ya que era algo rápido y no mostraba gran cosa :P... Pero igualmente siempre trato de explicar lo mejor que puedo. 02:05 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Utapau Hola, Zeist. Tiempo sin vernos, je. Quería decirte que como eres administrador, ¿pudieras bloquear el artículo de Batalla de Utapau sólo para usuarios registrados?, porque constantemente hay usuarios que lo cambian y lo vandalizan. 22:13 24 jun 2010 (UTC) :Vaya, muchas gracias. Con respecto a las ediciones en Alfa, no creo que sean muy radicales, sólo que cambió Alfa por "Alpha", sería cuestión de comparar traducciones oficiales. A mí no me gusta que particularmente usuarios que no se registren hagan cambios a este tipo de artículos, sería bueno—ya hablando de las normas de la wiki y eso—colocar avisos en portada para que los usuarios se registren, algo que les llame la atención no estaría mal. Por cierto, Zeist, eres admin e Inquisidor, y tienes una gran carrera, ¿por qué no participas en las nominaciones de ADs y ABs? Me parece extraño que no lo hagas normalmente. 16:48 25 jun 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, eso fue lo único que noté, a decir verdad; no lo revisé bien... :| Tienes mucha razón en lo de las categorías, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y con respecto a los usuarios sí he visto que hay unos que se registran y no hacen absolutamente nada... Lo que creía necesario era colocar especie de avisos para que los usuarios se registraran. Pudiera ser una alternativa, algo así como "Regístrate en la wiki" o algo similar. :Lo de las nominaciones, me parece que estará así por un buen tiempo y cuidado y si no hasta después del verano... pero bueno, has lo que consideres necesario; pero el simple hecho de contribuir y contribuir y crear potenciales ADs y ABs es irrelevante si queda en el Supremo Olvigo Galáctico… No creo que sea mala idea clonarnos como dices, je je. 18:41 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, claro. Tienes razón, pero de todas formas agilizar las nominaciones no estaría mal, nos acercaría un poco más al nivel de la Wookiee. 16:02 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Chaisyang Zeist soy un novato pero tengo buena informacion de algunos temas. Puedes Arreglar la informacion que voy colocando? Atentamente: Chaisyang :Descuida, lo haré, tú ves haciendo a tu marcha. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 01:12 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Anakin Hola Zeist, pasa algo, resulta que en la página Anakin esta parte: Durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior, Obi-Wan y Anakin se vieron puntualmente privados el uno del otro, siendo enviados como equipo a varios frentes de batalla, dirigiendo la Flota del Círculo Abierto. Poco después de la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant, Obi-Wan y Anakin fueron enviados al helado planeta Nelvaan para encontrar a Grievous. Los nelvaanianos aclamaron a Anakin como la “Mano Fantasma” y el chamán de la villa Rokrul lo envió en una expedición para salvar a su gente de la amenaza que había derrotado a todos sus campeones. Anakin accedió y entro en una cueva donde tuvo visiones de un gran cazador, que perdió su brazo en la batalla. Sin embargo, contraatacó y continuó matando monstruos con un nueva, negra y puntiaguda arma. Así como iba asesinando monstruos, su poder crecía hasta que estaba fuera de control, la negra arma puntiaguda se convirtió en un laberinto que rodeó y destruyó todo lo que el guerrero estimaba. Anakin se encuentra con la visión de su propio futuro.AumentarAnakin se encuentra con la visión de su propio futuro.La voz de Padmé se oía gritando mientras el siniestro laberinto negro demoníaco que antes fuera una gran arma se puso sobre él y transformó lo que quedaba del gran cazador en un espeluznante rostro—el rostro de Darth Vader, en quien Anakin se convertiría muy pronto. Cuando Anakin se recobró de su visión, dio con un laboratorio de la Tecno Unión en donde estaban experimentando con guerreros nelvaanianos, trasformándolos en zánganos brutos con cañones láser insertados en sus brazos. Con la ayuda de un nelvaaniano que todavía no estaba completamente trasformado por los científicos, convenció al resto para ayudarle a destruir la factoría, un acto que le costó su brazo robótico. Muchos científicos intentaron escapar, pero Anakin los apresó y los mató furiosamente. En una muestra de apoyo, los nelvaanianos se arrancaron sus brazos artificiales también. está antes de la batalla de christophsis, lo que es incorrecto cronológicamente, y no he podido moverla. josetoma 16:54 26 jun 2010 (UTC)josetoma Sabias que....? Saludos queria saber porque la secciond en la portada de Sabias que....? nunca cambia? esta estancada, entre todos podriamos ayudar a reanimarlaAnkian Kenobi 21:29 29 jun 2010 (UTC) SUGERENCIA Hola, soy nuevo en esta wiki, pero no en wikia, solo que perdi mi nombre de usuario e hize uno nuevo, solo queria darte un sugerencia, que tal si en la portada ponemos links con acceso a lugares importantes, como las razas, las lineas temporales de las eras del universo expandido, etc, respondeme por favor si leiste mi mensaje Gringoandres94 29/06/10 ADs Hola Zeist.... me temo que te has equivocado en los artículos que había que poner este mes debido a que estaban un poco ocultos... He actualizado la lista de futuros AD... pasate por aquí y actualiza los de este més por los que corresponde por favor. Gracias. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:14 1 jul 2010 (UTC) :Solicionado ;) Ya t contaré tranquilamente que ha pasado. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:14 1 jul 2010 (UTC) MegaProyecto por favor te pido que vayas Aqui y tambien a este lugar y opines sobre mi idea y si estas dispuesto a unirte gracias, Gringoandres94 Imágenes Te pido disculpas por subir las imágenes sin el formato, no me di cuenta que había que hacerlo así, en ahora voy a llenar esa información Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010 *Tenía estas dudas: ¿Un artículo Bueno puede convertirse en Destacado?, ¿Necesito maestro o mentor para subir de rango?, ¿Si es así tu puedes ser mi maestro? gracias Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010 *Espero que no te moleste, pero Lord David respondió mi solicitud asi que me gustaría que el fuera mi maestro ya que estamos en unos proyectos juntos y creo que seria mas facil porque asi va a ver mi prgreso mas a menudo, Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010 *Gracias por tu comprensión se lo comunicare a Lord David Gringoandres94 '3 jul 2010' *''¿Esta bien ahora''? queria saber si ya subi bien esta imagen. Gringoandres94 ''3 jul 2010''' *''Gracias creo que tendré que practicar mas lo de la subida de imágenes. Gringoandres94 ''3 jul 2010 *''jaja gracias ''Gringoandres94 ''3 jul 2010''' Citas cambiantes Mis saludos Zeist Antilles,me gustaria saber como hace para que las citas de su pagina de usuario cambien solas.QLFLA (seria algo asi:Que La Fuerza Lo Acompañe). 18:29 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola,bien,ya cree la pagina con los codigos.Ahora que? aparecen solas en mi pagina de usuario?. ATTE. 00:20 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias. 16:13 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Tenn, Argel Hola, Zeist Antilles. Perdona la molestia, pero no he recibido ningñun comentario satisfacotrio, así que quisiera consultarte porque nos hemos llevado bien últimamente: ¿crees que esté bien preparado el artículo de Argel Tenn? Es que es el primer artículo que hago sin traducirlo y creo que me ha quedado bien pero me gustaría aunque sea un comentario de felicitación al respecto... Espero tu respuesta. 00:24 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :Vaya, muchas gracias. Principalmente surgió al releer Dynasty of Evil que es una de las pocas novelas que he tenido la suerte de comprar. Me gusta trabajar este tipo de artículos y ahora estoy pensando como hago con el de Padre de Gerran. Gracias por la felicitación y son bien recibidos cualquier comentario al respecto que quieras darme. :) 01:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Hola, Zeist, sólo pasaba para decirte que el artículo de Argel Tenn ya es AD! Muchas gracias por haberlo revisado y votar a favor, Obi-Wan LG también lo hizo. Muchísimas gracias por haberme ayudado a promover un artículo sin traducir... Gracias. Ahora voy con otro similar... a ver cómo me va. 15:23 20 jul 2010 (UTC) pagina de inicio Hola Zeist, vi que la pagina de inicio de la star wars wiki estaba muy diferente a la anterior, despues me volvi a meter y estaba como antes, la verdad me gusta el formato original y no el nuevo que antes habian puesto, pero tengo la curiosidad de por que paso eso, porque me fije que la wookiepedia tambien habia cambiado, adios. PD perdon por la ortografia y porque no puse mi firma, esque escribi esto del teclado de un amigo, y este teclado es muy raro, contestame en mi pagina llamada josetoma. Duda Hola, Zeist. Tengo una duda especial sobre el título de "Señor Oscuro de los Sith": Creo que en el caso de que lo tenga una mujer, como pasó con Darth Zannah, debería ser cambiado a "Señora Oscura", pero la página del título en la Wookieepedia dice que el término aplicaba a los dos sexos... No estoy seguro pero creo que hay términos del mismo tipo en historia del mundo real, no sé quizá algún título de nobleza o religioso pero por más que pienso no doy con ninguno. La página de la Wookiee dice que sólo Lumiya era llamada "Lady Oscura", y de hecho Zannah se califica a ella misma de Dark Lord of the Sith en la novela "Dinastía del Mal". ¿Qué sería más correcto? 21:38 22 jul 2010 (UTC) :Hombre, por supuesto que no tengo su traducción sino el libro en físico, sólo que no me gusta decir tooodo en inglés. La verdad es que siempre he considerado más correcto decir "Señor Oscuro". De todas formas, gracias. 18:40 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Consulta Lando, General ??? Hola Zeist, tal vez tu me puedas ayudar. Siempre he tenido la duda de por qué Lando cuando aparece en El Regreso del Jedi es un General. Cuando se encuentra Han y Lando en la reunión de la flota rebelde, Han le dice a Lando "mirate, todo un General" y Lando responde si acaso ha escuchado de su pequeña maniobra en Taanab. La batalla de Taanab ocurre 5 meses ABY. Se supone que en el Imperio Contraataca, Lando aún no pertenece a la Rebelión y al final aparece como General en el Regreso del Jedi haciendo alución a la batalla de Taanab. Mario V 01:49 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Imperium Hola, Zeist Antilles. Felicidades por unirte al proyecto Imperium, hace falta aportes de calidad y una mano amiga como la tuya :) 00:36 30 jul 2010 (UTC) propaganda Hola Zeist, mira, me di cuenta de que en la star wars wiki en español ( por lo menos en mi pais) hay publicidad, de mi país Chile, y me preguntaba si tienen permiso para poner publicidad en la página o si lo hasen ilegalmente, en ese cado opino que habria que demandarlos, adios. josetoma 00:22 31 jul 2010 (UTC)josetomajosetoma 00:22 31 jul 2010 (UTC) APOYO Podrias apoyar a darth zerg para qe me tome como aprendiz por faLORD JAMES 13:59 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Imagen de Zannah Hola, Zeist. Sabes que hay una imagen de Darth Zannah, de la portada de Dynasty of Evil, que se subió a la wiki llamada "Zannah la Sith", pero subí una mejor versión de la Wookiee para evitar las confusiones, por lo que te pediría que por favor si puedes borra la primera imagen ya que es un duplicado. 18:29 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :Vaya, gracias. Ya había visto el enlace, sólo que no sabía que se le podía cambiar el nombre. 20:16 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Maestro Por cierto, Zeist. Sabes que pasaba por los requisitos de ascenso a usuarios y me di cuenta de que varios de los necesarios para ascender al rango de Maestro ya los tengo adquiridos, como guiar bien a nuevos usuarios, contribuir activamente, los ADs y ABs, etc. ¿Crees que pudiera serlo? 20:58 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :Te lo agradezco. Veré los artículos sin categorizar, ya lo hice con uno (que había escrito yo). 23:28 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Jon Bueno, en realidad en estos días y semanas me voy a dedicar solamente a mi proyecto personal (pues ya llevo más de un año y no lo he acabado), así que no creo poder atender a Jon hasta octubre si acaso. Es todo tuyo si lo quieres editar y convertir en un AD.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:47 6 ago 2010 (UTC) AB Hola, Zeist. Sé que puede parecerte algo pesado, pero te lo digo con la mejor intención del mundo ya que veo que tienes una participación muy activa: ¿crees que pudieras revisar aunque sea unos pocos ABs nominados? La razón principal es, por supuesto, están muy estancados pero la verdad es que casi todos son muy cortos y están bien redactados, muchos ya tienen un voto y sólo necesitan otro de Inquisidor, cosa que llega a ser sólo resultado de un formal procedimiento jeje. Bueno, en fin. 00:51 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, no me refería a todos ellos, sólo a algunos por lo menos los que ya tienen votos, o los más cortos. En fin, gracias por responder. 11:58 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Vaya, Zeist, muchas gracias por revisar... Me siento muy contento, gracias, gracias, gracias. Me gustaría que si pudieras le echaras un ojito a unos que ya tienen votos como este o este 13:40 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Zeist Antilles, gracias por revisar las nominaciones de hecho ya hay dos ABs... Muchas gracias, en serio, pasaba principalmente para decirte de que hay un artículo nominado muy corto y que creo que no tiene errores, llamado Los rakata y el Mundo Desconocido, sólo porque pensé que podrías chequearlos. 01:36 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Preguntas. Hola, soy Darth Raulihus el Cazador Sith 08:49 9 ago 2010 (UTC) y a sido borrada una foto subida por mi por no tener la plantilla o algo de eso. NO me qejo porque se que esta en la normativa pero me gustaria saber como puedo subir una foto correctamente y como rellenar la plantilla. Espera impaciente su respuesta Darth Raulihus el Cazador Sith 08:49 9 ago 2010 (UTC) tersera temporada the clone wars Hola Zeist, me puse a ver el listado de episodios de the clone wars y vi que estaba puesto esto, aparentemente es el listado de episodios de la tercera temporada, y esta información no está en la wookiepedia, no he oido fuentes de esto, asi que me parece que es falso, pero los nombres parecen muy realistas, espero tu respuesta, aún así guarda esta información, porque si es verdadera, tiene un gran valor. josetoma 19:46 11 ago 2010 (UTC)josetomajosetoma 19:46 11 ago 2010 (UTC) -Secretos de Darth Plagueis -Origen de la Fuerza -Los Antiguos Conflictos de Yoda -Halcon Milenario Liberado pte 1 -Halcon Milenario Liberado pte 2 -La primera revelacion jedi -El holocron sith de Darth Bane -Qui Gon Jinn en la baraja de cartas pte 1 -Qui Gon Jinn en la baraja de cartas pte 2 -El rescate de Bobba Fett -La construccion de un sable -Los bajos mundos de Coruscant -Entrada a las minas de Kessel -The Journbal of Whills (traduccion pendiente) -El dilema del enigma -Mysteries of Rodar Wizards (traduccion pendiente) -Gosht of Rage (traduccion pendiente) -Terror en Alderaan -El camino de los Wookies -La rebelacion del Cristal Kyber -Deseperation of Gentarik (traduccion pendiente) -El sacrificio final *Hola, sólo quería comentarte que los nombres que maneja Josetoma son casi con certeza fanon, pues mencionan a los whills y al cristal kyber, que son temas favoritos de Supershadow, y Gentarik (creo que él lo escribe Grentarik), un tema creado por él. Como sabemos, Supershadow es el más grande fraude de Star Wars, y constantemente menciona cosas que según él van a pasar (como sus supuestos guiones de las precuelas) pero que son fanon del más despreciable, porque engaña a mucha gente que no sabe que es falso. Claro que tal vez yo esté equivocado y los títulos sean reales, pero la verdad esto es muy supershadowesco.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:10 12 ago 2010 (UTC) :*Hola, Zeist, aprovecho para intervenir en nombre del proyecto. Si los títulos que maneja Josetoma tienen el menor rango de veracidad ya estarían en fuentes muy importantes como la mimsa SW.com o por supuesto Wookieepedia. No sé qué es eso de "Supershadow", pero si no está en fuentes oficiales no es real. Pasó algo parecido con títulos anteriores. Mucha gente decía que había un capítulo de la 2ª temporada llamado "Battle for the Midnight Shadow" y no lo hubo por supuesto, o el famoso "Ambush in the Outer Rim" que era el título original de "Ambush". 00:40 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Hola, Zeist, qué gracioso, ahorita mismo acaban de anunciar los títulos de los dos primeros capítulos de la temporada en Star Wars Blog. Por supuesto no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con los que te ha dado Josetoma, sólo aproveché porque me pareció gracioso jeje. 02:28 30 ago 2010 (UTC) preguntas Hola Zeist, te tengo algunas preguntas... 1- ¿Dooku sabía que Darth Maul habia sido el antiguo aprendiz de Darth Sidius? 2- Si esto es sierto ¿como lo supo Dooku? 3 ¿qué opinas de la tercera temporada de the clone wars? --josetoma 23:05 18 ago 2010 (UTC)josetoma--josetoma 23:05 18 ago 2010 (UTC) las preguntas Hola zeist, soy josetoma, en mi pregunta anterior te hice algunas preguntas, y, digo que como sueles responder rápido, no me las has contestado, perdón si te estoy hasiendo perder tu tiempo respondiendo mis preguntas, pero las nesecito para haser una mini película, a propósito, me preguntaba si me podias dar un programa o sitio web en donde haser efectos visuales y de sonido para películas de figuras de star wars, gracias. josetoma 13:20 21 ago 2010 (UTC)josetomajosetoma 13:20 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Premio De nada, Zeist, de hecho había pensado dártelo desde hace un tiempo porque veo que has brindado una participación muy constante y aportes significativos a la wiki últimamente (algo que no todos dan). Con respecto a lo de la Inception Wiki, bueno... no me va mal pero tengo que ponerle un poco más de esfuerzo, veré si vuelvo a ver la película para recordar más detalles jeje. 14:26 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Pruebas No hay ningún problema por el cambio de nombre. Además me temo que no voy a poder dedicarle tiempo. Por lo que mejor que esté donde lo has puesto ;). --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:22 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias ... por las plantillas, ya les estoy dando buen uso ;) Beleko 17:14 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Borrado Gracias por borrar el comentario. Yo siempre borro las traducciones automáticas, pues pienso que su existencia demerita la calidad de la wiki, y en casos como ese prefiero que no exista el artículo a que exista como una pésima traducción y sin wikificación.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:46 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ABs Hola, Zeist, wow ¡vi que estás revisando los ABs! Muchas gracias ya responderé. 15:25 29 ago 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Zeist. Nuevamente te comunico porque, como veo que has participado en las nominaciones de ABs (de lo cual no tienes idea de cuanto estoy agradecido), quería hablar contigo por si también crees que pudieras participar en las de ADs... aunque sea con uno de los corticos artículos que hay nominado. Si soy muy fastidioso házmelo saber jejeje. 03:13 30 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Claro, no hay problema. A decir verdad considero a la de los Skywalker muy significativa pero si no crees que deba ser una ID tendré que removerla. 03:36 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, Zeist, espero que estés disfrutando las vacaciones. Igual que con la imagen de Darth Zannah, subí la imagen correcta llamada CinDrallig.JPG para el artículo de la Operación: Caída del Caballero, pero por ahí hay otra imagen duplicada llamada y que Duelos de Cin Drallig.jpg y otra llamada CinDrallig.jpg pero sale su foto. Por favor te pido que arregles esta tremenda confusión, el despelote, porque, tal como dice la regla, he subido la imagen con el nombre de la de Wookieepedia, pero había un duplicado con un nombre diferente y una imagen con el mismo nombre que no tiene nada que ver. 14:40 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :Perdonad la intromisión, pero a mi también me pasa algo parecido, con los archivos Hanstorm.jpg y Han_Asalto.jpg. 16:37 3 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias por borrar el archivo y supongo que encantado de conocerte :) Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres de España? 22:20 3 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, es todo un desastre que ni yo entendí, y que de seguro tiene y tendrá secuelas. Por eso es necesario que se suban las imágenes con el nombre que tienen en Wookieepedia. Muchas gracias por resolverlo. 18:40 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Hola, Zeist. Nuevamente te pido ayuda con una imagen llamada El Templo en llamas.jpg, la cual no tiene licencia ni cuadro de información, y la imagen real es Flaming Temple.jpg, que sí tiene todo. 02:01 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Traducción Hola, Zeist, aprovecho que estás aquí para hacerte una miniconsulta a ver si me puedes ayudar jeje. En el artículo original de Operación: Caída del Caballero hay una oración que no tengo la menor idea de cómo traducirlo... A ver: After dueling and disorienting the Sith Lord, Shaak Ti managed to lead a band of Padawans and their Masters out of the Temple and later secured a small number of her charges passage through the Undercity of Coruscant. La parte que no entiendo es later secured a small number of her charges passage through the Undercity of Coruscant: ¿qué fue lo que aseguró? ¿''Pasajes de quién''? Agradecería mucho tu ayuda. Gracias. 19:00 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :Muchísimas gracias, ya había puesto yo algo todo loco ahí jeje. 20:19 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Insultos Hola amigo, vengo a decirte que esta Ip 190.24.78.238 esta insultando a muchos Usuarios y también insulta en otras Wikis.Para ver el Link fijate en el Historial de mi discusión.Gracias 22:01 6 sep 2010 (UTC) :Sobre el vándalo. No edito en esta wiki, soy de Inciclopedia. El usuario en cuestión ha sido bloqueado y rebloqueado allá, por lo que parece que se ha dedicado a seguir a los usuarios de allí a otras wikis para vandalizar. Es un tipo bastante cansino, así que quizás sea lo mejor si lo bloquean por rango, de lo contrario seguirá atacando. Gracias y perdón por las molestias. 22:12 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Jedi no identificada Hola, Zeist. Por favor te pido que cuando puedas protejas contra usuarios no registrados el artículo Jedi no identificada (Batalla de Alderaan), ya que ya van dos vandalismos por un usuario anónimo. 19:44 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Protección Hola, Zeist. Como erews admin y nos mantenemos en contacto vine para pedirte que por favor si puedes semiprotejas estos artículos: *Darth Maladi (personaje importante de Legacy y posible víctima de vandalismo) *Segunda Batalla de Geonosis (evento muuuuy conocido que en cualquier momento pudiera ser vandalizado) *Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith (fue blanqueado una vez, y está nominado a AD) *CT-27-5555 (fue víctima de vandalismo) *CC-2224 (precaución) Agradezco tu ayuda. 01:05 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Nominaciones Saludos Zeist, pasaba por aquí por pedirte si puedes revisar alguno de los artículos que tengo nominados a AB o incluso los de AD aunque ya son un poco más largos (no mucho). 21:09 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, si quieres que te diga la verdad, casi tengo más tiempo ahora, porque en el verano estaba todo el día fuera :D Y bueno, tampoco tengo ninguna prisa, si no mira el tiempo que lleva Chopper en las nominaciones... meses y meses. 21:35 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Inception De todos modos creo que sería lo apropiado. Antier un usuario anónimo borró el artículo de la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis... Creo que lo más apropiado es que si un usuario quiere hacer buenos aportes lo mejor es que se inscriba, además de ser lo lógico, me parece mejor actuar con precaución a esperar a que ocurran los desastres. Cambiando de tema, ¿podrías ayudarme con la wiki de Inception? Quedé con Samsonius, el admin y burócrata de la wiki en inglés, de ligar ambas wikis con el mismo sistema de interwikis que usamos nosotros, pero ni él ni yo sabemos cómo utilizarlo. ¿Me echarías una mano? 02:29 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Wow, yo sólo pude verla una vez jeje. ¿Versión original? ¿Ya salió en blu-ray? Si eso es así mejor voy a comprarla, me ahorraría muchas cosas en la wiki jeje. Llegué a un acuerdo con la wiki en inglés y creo que ya lo arreglaron, de todos modos gracias por querer ayudarme. Me agradaría una ayudita allá... 13:59 14 sep 2010 (UTC) imágenes Poggle Hola zeist, hice una edición bastante grande en Poggle el Menor, y quiero convertirlo en artículo destacado, pero no se como insertar imágenes, gracias, chao. PD: cuando salga la tercera temporada de la guerra de los clones ¿tu crees que vallamos a editar algo sobre eso, o esperamos a que salga en nuestros paises y ahí editamos? (solo por curiosidad) --josetoma 17:26 16 sep 2010 (UTC)josetoma--josetoma 17:26 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Leia Saludos Zeist. ¿Puedes proteger Leia Organa Solo? Creo que es fuente de vandalismo. 11:59 21 sep 2010 (UTC) ABs Hola, Zeist. Mira, revisé el artículo que tienes nominado a Bueno de un año..... no recuerdo cual pero para que sepas jeje. ¿Crees que pudieras continuar revisando algunos? Gracias, estos días no he estado muy activo pero las cosas han ido bien y ya volveré jejeje. 17:20 26 sep 2010 (UTC) :Hola, sólo pasé para preguntarte si podías revisar el artículo de Colt. Gracias. 19:15 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida Hola Zeist, teniendo en cuenta que eres administrador al igual que yo, tienes mi visto bueno para iniciar los cambios que consideres oportunos en una página paralela antes de darles el visto bueno por parte del resto de admins. Me ha parecido bien todo lo que has comentado. Yo siento decir, que me va a ser practicamente imposible poder colaborar en el cambio. Por otro lado, vi que el otro día cambiaste el estilo visual de la wiki y ahora me sale (y supongo q al restod e usuarios tb) una skin neutra de azul y blanco, sin ninguna referencia al diseño que teniamos anteriormente. No se si lo cambiaste erroneamente o yo lo visualizo mal por alguna razón. ¿Puedes confirmarmelo? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:52 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Artículos Nominados Hola Zeist, un gusto volver a saludarte. Te escribo para ver si podrías revisar alguno de los artículos que tengo nominados formalmente, porque hasta ahora ninguno fue revisado por un inquisidor. Aqui están: Sombra Corredora, ''Jori Daragon, The Golden Age of the Sith y Batalla de Kashyyyk (Nuevas Guerras Sith). Espero tu respuesta, gracias. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:06 29 sep 2010 (UTC) *Muchas gracias por darte tiempo para revisar el artículo de ''Sombra Corredora, también te agradezco por los tips de los enlaces, los tomaré muy en cuenta. Al igual que Lord David, estoy muy asombrado por la imagen que subiste sobre los diámetros, esta muy pero muy bien hecha --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:13 11 oct 2010 (UTC) *Claro, tómate todo el tiempo ue quieras para dar tus objeciones y/o voto :) --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 19:20 12 oct 2010 (UTC) *Muchas graciar por revisar, corregir y dar tu voto a ''Sombra Corredora, si quieres, me puedes pedir a mi que haga las correcciones para ahorrarte trabajo, de nuevo, muchas gracias --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'''94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:29 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Artículos destacados Hola Zeist, me di cuenta que en la lista de artículos destacados faltan muchos artículos destacados, lo que varía la cantidad resl de artículos destacados que hay en realidad. Yo la editaria pero no se como editarla porque tiene un formato distinto al que estoy acostumbrado a usar. josetoma 19:33 1 oct 2010 (UTC)josetomajosetoma 19:33 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Protección Hola, Zeist, por favor protege el artículo Sargento clon no identificado (planeta no identificado), que ya ha sido vandalizado en dos ocasiones. 01:40 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Tres, esperemos que no cuatro. 03:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Revisar AB Saludos Zeist, te venia a preguntar si podias revisar Roo-Roo Page,que es mi nominación a AB y veo que no se ha movido desde aquel lejano comentario de Lord David. 19:42 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Diámetros de planetas ¡Hola, Zeist, quería felicitarte de verdad por el tremendo trabajo que hiciste con la imagen del diámetro de los planetas que hiciste! ¡Me ha encantado, de hecho la guardé en mi computadora porque es un gran trabajo de recopilación, te felicito hombre ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo así! 20:08 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Pero es que quedó muy bien. Te felicito en verdad, es más, yo no sabía que había gente que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Está excelente, también me encanta que los planetas de la saga sean diseñados en su totalidad, lo que demuestra lo maduro que es SW comparada con otras franquicias. 22:13 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Oleada Hola, Zeist, aprovechando la "oleada" de peticiones te pregunto: ¿crees que pudieras aunque sea ver por encimita el artículo de Guardia neimoidiano no identificado? Es que no lo traduje y lo nominé a AB, es corto y pensé que podía llegar a serlo. A ver qué me dices. 19:36 12 oct 2010 (UTC) busco un maestro hola, Zeist Antilles. Perdon por molestar, pero estoy buscando un maestro que me enseñe el camino de la fuerza. Preferiria que ese maestro sea un jedi Por favor, respondeme. Lord mauro 14:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Florrum Hola, Zeist. Sabes, estoy expandiendo el artículo de Misión a Florrum (Koon y Tano), que quiero volver Destacado y me gustaría que vieras lo que he hecho hasta ahora y me dieras tu opinión. Por lo menos me parece que me está quedando bien, aunque largo porque el suceso se las trae. PD: Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo últimamente con los planetas. 23:12 17 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Por cierto, como es un largo evento, ¿es necesario colocar una sección de participantes como en otros artículos? Me gustaría que me aclararas esto, gracias. 23:15 17 oct 2010 (UTC)